Simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV) causes encephalopathy in juvenile rhesus monkeys. Neurochemical, astroglial, and virological parameters have been assessed in the brains of animals with and without motor and cognitive impairments to identify neuronal substrate(s) for encephalopathy and the neuropathogenic mechanisms that lead to neuronal dysfunction in human HIV infection and AIDS.